Moonlight
by XxIllogicalRazzlexX
Summary: When Tris Prior stands up for a classmate that's being bullied, she receives a gift in return. The gift changes her life, and suddenly she is thrown into a war between the supernatural and human beings. In this new supernatural world, she must fight the darkness in her heart, but that isn't so easy when the mysterious and charismatic Four is making her heart so vulnerable. AU


**Hello! :D** Y'all can can me Razzle. This is the first story ive ever written so i apologize if it seems crappy. Usually i just help my friends come up with ideas for their stories or i start writing one and never post it. I posted a Shugo Chara fanfic before but it was weird and ended up becoming more like a crack fic with vampires and stuff so i deleted it. maybe i will rewrite it sometime. Anyway please tell me what I can work on with my writing and what sort of mistakes i make. And since this is my first fanfic, expect the characters to be OOC and this first chapter to be short xD dont forget to review!** pleeaassseeee**!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Intro"

I ran down the short street hoping to get away from_ them_.

I knew what they wanted and I wasn't going to let them have it. I promised her I would never let anything happen to it.

I was becoming more and tired by the second. I could taste the iron in my mouth and the sharp pain in my legs and sides. I never **was** good at running, although I secretly hoped that being in a bad situation like this would give me some sort of power to run well that I didn't have before. I ran past the houses that I had seen time and time again, although they seemed more eery in the dark-as if they could come alive and eat you, or as though something was hiding behind them, ready to pounce on any victim that wondered nearby.

It would have been deathly silent if not for the slight tapping of my feet as they rhythmically hit the pavement. My breath was so loud that I wondered if the people sleeping in their beds would wake up to it. I knew they wouldn't wake up because of the monsters.

They never do.

I wondered if they were even still behind me. I got the feeling they were, but I resisted turning my head to look, knowing it would only slow me down. They weren't very fast to begin with, but they were very stubborn that they would most likely follow me to the ends of the earth if they had to. They would chase me until I gave would be extremely easy to give into the pain my body was feeling, but I came to far to stop. Sprinting as fast as I could with the little energy I had left, I turned left at the Pizza Hut, and ran past the state house. I hoped I was going the right direction. It's harder to make sense of where I'm at when it's dark.

I spot the building I'm looking for. It's an old church that has been around for as long as anyone could remember. It's one of the many churches we had in the city. It was closest to my house, in the non-busy part of Chicago which seems more like a small town than a city. It was a small building, but much larger once you got inside. It was run-down and not as many people attended anymore, which made it perfect for my current mission.

And they couldn't get in here. It's sacred. Not for the reason you would think it is though, being a church and all.

I swear I had been running for hours, but I'm so out of shape that I wouldn't have been surprised if it had only been a few minutes, 16 minutes at most. I slowed down into a walk and then eventually a stop. I stood there for a few seconds then realized that they were gone. I glanced around the room. There were a few coaches and some posters with quotes on them, but it was too dark to make out what it said. This was the children's room, where the elementary and middle school kids read stories and played games. It had been years since I had been here. I wasnt about to get sentimental about it though and start thinking about my childhood and whatnot. I never liked coming here anyway. It was just to make my parents happy, but they gave us free donuts, so I suppose it wasn't that bad.

I walked over to one of the couches, which looked like a light blue color, but I wasn't sure. Like the rest of the couches, it was torn and worn out from being used, but hopefully that would make it more comfortable. I slowly collapsed on it and hoped that the rest of the group would get here soon. I would have been worried about them not being here if not for having known them so long and knowing how capable they are. If I could make it here then they could with no doubt. Trying to ignore my body aching, the noise of my stomach growling from hunger, and the apparent and noticeable lack of a blanket or anything to keep me remotely warm, I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up what seemed like a few minutes later because I was still very tired, but I know I must have slept longer because it was light out and I heard birds chirping so I assumed that it was early morning, maybe 6 or 7am. I felt so terrible. No one would mind if I just slept a few more minutes right? I was too tired to think of anything but sleep so I closed my eyes and let slumber consume me.

Later I woke up to someone whispering my name. I'm a deep sleeper so I'm not sure why I woke up if they were **whispering**, but whatever.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting. I see the familiar short dark hair and wonder why i didnt recognize her voice as soon as i had heard it. My _best friend_ was here.  
_Christina _was here. She was standing in front of me, towering over me because of my position I was laying on the couch. She looked at me and gave a slight smile. She nodded her head toward the right corner of the room where the rest of our group was standing, sitting, or napping on some piece of furniture as I was. They were here. I was here. That's all I needed for now.

** We were all safe.**


End file.
